Dave
Dave is a main character in the JakeClipz webseries. He is the most visually abnormal character in JakeClipz. He is also the most random of the group. He is best friends with Jake, Andy, and Nick. He also makes most of the music from JakeClipz episodes, which his real-life counterpart posts on his own YouTube channel. Personality/History Dave is usually very random amongst the group, however this does not mean he is stupid. He is shown to be very sane most of the time and is probably the second smartest of the group, behind Jake, though this is considered a question of debate due to his mental insanity in The New Girls in Town. It was revealed in 2011: A Space Jake that because he has no mouth, nose, ears, etc., he has no need of oxygen, meaning he can survive in places like space without the need of a spacesuit. He immediately deems the UFO they found on the moon useless since it had no life on it, saying at best it would sell for a mere ten dollars. He also "stole the deadly potato from the secret compartment" (when in reality he simply took one out of the fridge before leaving), and almost everyone, including Fluffy, seems intimidated by it, deeming it as a powerful weapon. He then instantly throws it at Fluffy's face, knocking him unconsious so that the two friends would have time to escape. This trait proves that Dave can be very resourceful, but he also can be oblivious to the most obvious things, such as when he was unaware that the dynamite he was holding was already lit. As shown in The New Girls in Town, he is somewhat of a sexist. This trait is denied by his actual voice actor, but the best assumption is that since the girls interfered with what was originally only his and his friends' pool, he wanted to get things back according to plan, rather than being a sexist pig. He even went as far as putting in a special message at the end of the video explaining that his JakeClipz character does not fully relate to the traits of his real-life counterpart. He also is a bit fearless (or oblivious), as he is not at all concerned when he is about to take a ride in a rocket-car in Andy's Quest. Dave is also extremely lucky; he manages to survive several situations where any normal person would be killed, like falling from the moon to the Earth, getting blasted by dynamite, and falling into a volcano. He also seems to be somewhat athletic, because he stayed in the lead for the majority of the triathlon he participated in, although this was mostly because he cheated in the first part of the race. It was confirmed by Jake that Dave's character lacked a mouth for many reasons; the main one being the fact that there would be one less of a mouth to animate, but also the lack of a mouth and other facial body parts made him unique amongst the group. However, it is currently unknown how Dave is able to speak if he has no mouth, which further confirms his randomness. Gallery Jakeclipgang.png|Dave's original appearance with his friends. Nicklop.png|Dave is confused after defeating the snowman. Jakebears.jpg|Dave, with Jake and Andy, in bear suits. Jakendave.jpg|Dave goes insane. Category:Characters Category:JakeClipz